18: Year of the Adult
by therealshipsgodess
Summary: On Terra's 18th birthday, one little slip up can lead to wonderful things. But it's winter. And the water is really stinkin' cold. Maybe there is a way to ... heat things up. Rated for partial nudity, suggestive themes, and swearing. Oneshot.


**Wazzup mah fellow BBT Shippers! I have new ideas! YAY! If you couldn't tell, I just had 2 red bulls before bed! I'm so intelligent! *Best friend Emily shakes head and facepalms* What? *Giggles innocently***

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing. But I want to….**

—

 **BB's POV:**

I couldn't believe it. How could I have been so stupid? 'Why did I say that?' I thought to myself. 'There is no way in a million years she would ever say that back to me…'

But she didn't scream or slap me. She just stared at me. A look of shock plastered all over her face.

—

 **(48 hours earlier)**

"Titans GO!" Robin shouted loudly over the five of us. We all stood battle ready, looking our foes, the Hive 5 in the eyes. We all rushed forward.

I went after Billy Numerous with Terra, Star went after Gizmo, Cyborg went after Mammoth, Raven went after Jinx, and Robin went after Seemore.

"Now see here teeny Titans. How are you gonna beat me," Billy paused for effect, multiplying and surrounding us "if you can no longer outnumber me?" All the Billys said in unison.

"Simple." Terra said. Her eyes flashed yellow, and she pointed her hands towards the ground, creating a bunch of rifts originating from one circle on the ground. Golden light flowed out of these, and then lumps of stone erupted out as well. These lumps transformed into a bunch of stone warriors. (A/N I saw this in one of the aftershocks when Terra was fighting the Titans. I thought it was cool.)

"Like that." She said, and multiple Billys gulped.

"ATTACK!" Terra ordered the stone creatures. They all clambered over to some Billys and begun their attack. Meanwhile, Terra and I fought the rest of the Billys. I transformed into a green Bengal Tiger and pressed the attack on a bunch of the Billys. I caught a glimpse of Terra sharpening rocks to hurl at the Billys.

As I ripped one of the clones to shreds, Terra hurled her army of stones at a ton more of the Billys. Instantly these Billys were defeated, and all reverted back to their master. As I finished off the last Billy, so did Terra's rock warriors. Terra returned all the rock warriors to the earth, I reverted back to a human, and we both tied up the O.G. Billy.

We then turned our attention to watch the rest of the fight go down. I watched Mammoth and Cy as Cy finished him off. Suddenly, Cy ripped a bench out of the bus stop mini-pavilion and yelled "You look tired Mammoth. Have a SEAT!" Cy shouted, hurling the bench at the genetically mutated teen. (A/N I couldn't resist the pun. I'm sorry. It's not funny.) Mammoth's eyes bugged out, and then the bench hit him. He fell over, physically exhausted. Cy smiled, tied him up, and dragged him over to join us in waiting for the other Titans.

As this was going on, Star was being surrounded by hundreds of Gizmos chanting "YOU CANT CATCH ME!" Star was annoyed now, and released a Star blast (A/N the huge star bolts she releases all-around her body like a force field) that eliminated all the holograms. She then grabbed the real Gizmo in the air, and punched him into the ground. She then tied Gizmo up, and joined us.

Then, I watched Raven. She released a knock out spell on Jynx, and the pink haired girl went limp. She then tied Jynx up, and joined us.

Now we were only waiting for Robin. Seemore was shooting multiple eye-beams at Robin, but before Robin could attack back, Seemore's head was surrounded in black and he also fell over, limp. Robin looked over his shoulder with a questioning look.

"I'm tired. Besides, we don't have time for this. We have party planning to do. We need to make sure Terra has a great birthday. And that isn't going to get done with you screwing around with cyclops here." Raven deadpanned. Robin shrugged, and tied Seemore up.

We all handed the four criminals over to the authorities (A/N I didn't want to write about Kid Wykkid because I wanted BB and Terra to fight together, So lets just assume he had a sick day or something), answered some questions from the media, and went back to the tower.

—

 **Terra's POV:**

Party planning was fun. You got to choose what music would play, what decorations you would hang, what food you would make, and most importantly, what you would do. But something just felt different about this birthday.

I was turning eighteen. In less than 6 hours, I would be a legal adult. The thought scared me a little. I certainly felt older. But there were benefits to being older. My chest had filled out a little more, and I had gotten a tiny bit more curvy since joining the Titans four years ago. I was not complaining at all.

Out of the blue, BB shouted "MOVIE NIGHT!" through the intercom. I literally almost fell out of the seat I was sitting on at the counter in the kitchen.

Everyone (aka Star and I because no-one else would help) seemed happy for a break from the planning, and obliged BB. The only one who wasn't happy about this arrangement was Raven, who was apparently in the middle of some riveting novel and made death glares when BB shouted.

Star and I stopped planning, and walked over to the couch. We were soon joined by Raven, who wasn't too far from where we were, as she was sitting at the kitchen booth table. She placed the book on the counter and took a seat next to Star. We were soon joined by a smiling Cyborg and a slightly passive aggressive Robin. They both took their seats, Cy on the end near Raven, and Robin wedged his way in-between Raven and his girlfriend, Star, and gave Star a little kiss. This she smiled at.

"What should we watch?" BB asked. "Wicked Scary 2, or Clash of the Planets 4?" BB asked everyone.

It was almost immediately unanimous. Everyone wanted to watch the new Wicked Scary. I, on the other hand, had a deathly fear of horror movies. But if it meant that I got to spend time with BB, I was down.

"W-W-Wicked Scary? Do we have to watch that one?" I asked, stuttering a little out of fear. I remembered watching the first one. I actually still have nightmares.

BB intertwined his fingers with mine, and I blushed. If I had any previous doubts that I had more than best friend feelings for Garfield Logan, they were out the window now.

"Don't worry, Tara." He whispered to me. "I'm here for you. Do you trust me?" He asked, looking me dead in the eyes. "Yes Gar. I do." I whispered, returning his stare. It was like his emerald eyes bore into my soul. I saw him leaning forward a little and closing his eyes. I responded by starting to do the same thing. Then we heard a large "EHEM!" from Cy, and moved away from each other like the sliver of couch in-between us was on fire. "If you two are QUITE done, I don't know… maybe we could… START THE DAMN MOVIE ALREADY?!" Cy shouted, and Star giggled.

"Yeah yeah tin man. Gimme a minute." Gar said, standing. He shot a glare at Cy as he got up. Star shot me a smug look from her position right next to me. I mouthed to her "What?" and she mouthed back "Nothing…. ahh. Young love." At that comment from her, I blushed like crazy, and faced directly in front of myself.

I watched BB put the DVD into the Titan computer next to the huge TV and press play. He then transformed into a small bird, flew to the light switch, and turned it off. The room went pitch black, all except the screen, which, with it's glow, illuminated the area right around the couch.

I started to shiver out of fear already. Gar came back, though, and sat back down next to me. As the opening credits began to roll, I started to feel my hands go numb out of fear. (A/N This isn't a joke, people. It happens to me. It's called an anxiety attack. If I get scared enough, my hands will go numb and curl up. Be glad y'all are normal.) I started to shake a little more, as well. But then Gar did something unexpected. He put one arm around my shoulder, and pulled me into him.

At this, I blushed profusely, but I didn't mind AT ALL. Currently, my head was leaned on Gar's shoulder, his arm protectively around me. I wanted to see what would happen to him if I did something similar. I grabbed his free hand, and squeezed it. He intertwined our fingers, and started rubbing my thumb in small circles.

Is it possible that he actually… liked me like that? 'No.' I thought to myself. 'That's ridiculous. Why would he ever feel that way about me?' This made a wave of sadness rush over my body. I continued watching the movie.

—

 **BB's POV:**

When I saw Tara start to tense up, I allowed instinct just this once to kick in. I not so discreetly wrapped my arm around her back to grasp her other shoulder, the one facing Starfire, and pulled her into my shoulder. Tara visibly relaxed a little, but then she grasped my hand with her own. I was practically jumping for joy on the inside. I then intertwined her fingers with my own, and rubbed her thumb with my own. She seemed to calm down a little more. She was so beautiful.

I know Tara had anxiety attacks when she saw something like a slasher movie. Being her best friend, we told each other everything. She had told me her past, about Markovia, that she was a real princess, why she was on the run, her real name, her fears, her likes, her dislikes, and even that she was a virgin. I blushed a lot when she told me this. Of course, I told her I was too, so we laughed it off, but the fact that she trusted me that much, it meant a lot. The thought crossed my mind, and I knew it. 'I love this girl.' I thought to myself.

"AAAAHHHHHHHH!" some girl in the movie screamed as the Wicked Scary slasher loomed over her, blocking out the light. Tara immediately tensed and burrowed her head under my arm into the left side of my torso. And then, she started to cry, which was very muffled by my shirt, and only I could hear her.

I knew why she was crying. She heard a scream like that before. It was one of the last times she lost control in Markovia. She killed a woman an several other adults, yet her father, King Viktor Markov, still protected her. She hated him for that.

I knew action must be taken. I rubbed her back, and whispered to her "Tara. Those deaths weren't your fault. It was your father who caused them. Not you." Her sobbing died down slowly, and she hugged me, placing her head directly below mine. "Thank y-you Gar." She whispered. "Anytime Tara."

We stayed that way for the rest of the movie. By then, she was asleep. The others went of to bed, being as exhausted as they were. For a slasher movie, Wicked Scary was pretty long. By now everyone had gone to bed, except Tara and I, and Tara was the only one sleeping out of the two of us, and she wouldn't wake up. I resolved to carry her to her room.

The girl was approximately 112 lb., so she wasn't nearly heavy for me. I picked her up bridal style off my lap, and carried her towards the automatic front doors of the common room. I went through them, and headed towards the hallway that contained our rooms.

Her long, blonde curtain of hair dangled from her head and her flawless arms and legs were limp. She was a goddess. But I'm still her best friend. 'Damn.' I thought to myself. "I'll never have a chance with you." I muttered aloud to her sleeping form.

Being best friends from the start, we chose rooms right next to each other in the same secluded hallway. Hers was slightly bigger than mine, but I thought it suited her, seeing as she was used to the wide open spaces of the outdoors.

I found the door that had 'TERRA' in bright chrome lettering. I entered the security clearance passcode, and the little red light went green. Her door swooshed open, and I carried the blonde inside. I looked around her room. It brought back heavy memories every time I came in here. I shook the thought, and headed for her bed that was on a little platform.

I laid her down, but just before I was about to put the covers on her, I noticed her combat gear was still on. 'Well I should take it off. That must be uncomfy.' I thought, my hormones getting the better of me. I took her brown gloves off, and laid them on the ground next to her bed. Her hands were very smooth beneath. I ignored the blood that started to rush to my nether region at the thought of undressing her. I then took off her combat boots, and her socks that she wore with them. She had painted her toes a teal blue color. 'Cute.' I thought to myself. I then took off her utility belt. Blood was now majorly flowing down there. 'I wonder what she looks like with nothing on…' the lust in my brain told me. 'NO GAR! GET AHOLD OF YOURSELF MAN!' I reprimanded myself. I placed her utility belt on the floor with her gloves and boots. I then pulled the covers over Tara, and she immediately snuggled into her pillow.

Feeling bold, I kissed her forehead and muttered "Goodnight, Princess." I then exited her room, and headed for my own, exhaustion getting the better of me.

Once in my room, I said "Well, time for a cold shower." to myself. I took a peek in my pants. "A VERY VERY cold shower." I said aloud.

—

 **Terra's POV:**

I woke up the next morning fully rested. The sun streaming through my open window graced my skin and pressured me to get out of bed. Then, realization struck. 'IT'S MY BIRTHDAY!' I thought to myself. I smiled, and climbed out of my bed to start the day off with a nice, warm, shower. I smiled at the thought.

As I swung one of my feet off the bed, my foot hit something. Curiosity got the best of me, so I looked down. It was my gloves, my combat boots, and my utility belt. Confusion struck. I am messy, but I usually put my combat gear in my closet.

I tried to recall coming up here to bed last night, but I simply couldn't. I mean, I had to have come up here. How else would I have gotten in my room otherwise? I then looked down at my clothes. Hold up. I wear an oversized T-shirt to bed normally. Not one of my uniforms.

"Somethings not right here…." I muttered. I resolved to forget about it, and just take a shower anyway. I walked into my bathroom, and stripped my dirty uniform off. I then climbed into the shower and turned on the water. It felt incredible on my skin. I love taking showers.

As I showered though, the thought of the whole falling asleep downstairs and waking up in my room kept on surfacing in my mind. It just didn't make sense. It wasn't like I just magically popped up in my room.

Then an idea hit me. Someone must have carried me up here! "Of course!" I said aloud, but who would do that? Normally if someone on the team fell asleep on the couch, they got left on the couch. Nevertheless, SOMEONE had to have brought me here.

All the Titans knew the security clearance passcodes for every Titan's room in case of emergency. I would just ask Star if she saw one of the team carrying me to my room. I secretly hoped that it was Gar who did. I blushed at the thought.

I got out of the shower, and wrapped my body in a towel. I wrapped my dripping blonde hair in a towel, and dried it off by rubbing my hair with the towel, leaving it behind in the bathroom. I then made my way back into my room, where I brushed my hair out, put on a smige of makeup, grabbed a fresh uniform out of my closet, and put it on. I then grabbed my boots and gloves off the floor, and put those on, followed by my utility belt. was ready to start the day.

I walked towards my door, and walked through it into the chrome-tinted hallway towards the common room.

—

As I approached the white and black sliding doors of the common room, I swore that there was complete and utter silence. That was not normal.

Normally when you approach the common room in the morning, you can hear BB and Cy arguing about meat and tofu, and Raven telling them to shut up. But there was nothing. Not a sound. Not one little peep.

This made me instantly worried. My hands glowed a very faint yellow, just in case. I was worried something had happened. I was mostly worried about Gar, but I would never tell anyone that.

I cautiously approached the door panel, and pressed the open button. The white and black metal doors pulled themselves away from one another, and I entered the room only lit by the light of day. I treaded down two of the metallic steps when-

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" yelled all the titans that lived in titans tower. "AHHHH!" I yelped, falling backwards.

I rubbed my head, and stood back up. "Thanks guys!" I told the team, and they all dispersed, going about their usual morning routines, except Star and BB, who were rapidly approaching me. (A/N I couldn't help but think about that little chibi scene in titan rising when Terra returns on the roof… good times) They kept stepping in front of each other and shoving each other out of the way to make it to me first, but eventually, the struggle ended, and Star got to me first.

"Happy day of birth friend!" Star squealed, pulling me in for a famous bone-crushing hug of hers.

"Gah… Star… need to breathe…" I barely managed. Star released me.

"Apologies, friend. I am just so the exited! Today your age changes to match that of a legal adult's own!" She again squealed out of excitement. I chuckled a little at this. She then moved out of the way of Beast Boy, and went back over to Cy, who was making breakfast.

Gar then approached me, and I blushed a little. He pulled me into a hug, a MUCH softer one at that, and whispered into my ear 'Happy Birthday, Tara." My breath hitched because of his hands that were loosely wrapped around my exposed midriff. 'God, Gar. If only you knew what you do to me…' I thought to myself. I hugged him back, with the same softness, and then I unwillingly separated from him.

We walked over to where Cy was cooking, and joined the rest of the titans in sitting at the booth table. BB, however, got up to where Cy was standing at the stove, and started the endless argument about meat and tofu AGAIN.

After awhile, the two just settled on making waffles, BB's were made with soy milk of course, and they proceeded to bring the waffles over to the table, where everyone chowed down. We then started to get up and put the plates in the sink for whoever's job it was to do them today. When everyone had done that, Robin ordered us all to the table again.

"Ok, Titans. Today is Terra's birthday, so we need to get ready. Star, you and I will go and get all the decorations and such from the dollar store, Cy, you will arrange the music display, Raven will start moving furniture, and, because it's your birthday today Terra, you will go out and have fun. But because I doubt BB will shut up about not hanging with you, BB will go also." With that, everyone got up to do what they had been assigned, and in the back of my mind, I eagerly awaited the party.

Gar grabbed my arm and practically dragged me out the door.

"Be back by 2:00 for the party! People get here at 3:00!" Cy shouted over his shoulder.

—

 **BB's POV:**

I was so exited. Today was Tara's birthday! And to avoid teasing, I had Tara's gift in my pocket to give to her while we were out.

We hopped on my moped in the garage under Titans Tower, and sped off through the underground city access road. When we made it to the end, I stopped the motorcycle-like vehicle and turned to face Tara.

"So, T, where do you want to go today? By the way, it's about 12:00 now" I asked, my face still plastered with obvious excitement.

"Hmmm… well what did you have in mind?" She asked me. I broke into a wicked grin.

"I have a few ideas…" I said to her. I turned back around, and turned right in the direction of city center.

—

About 20 minutes later, and a lot of honking, yelling, and back to back traffic, we made it to downtown Jump City. The sun shone down and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. I pulled over on the corner of 9th and 26th. In a city as big as Jump, is was relatively where most of the entertainment was. There was shops, movie theaters, arcades, and the place I was taking Tara.

"What are we doing Gar?"

"You'll see." I responded to her. We walked down the crowded sidewalk, stopping a few times to join a selfie or two for some fans, and finally made it to the place. It wasn't a big building, roughly the size of 1/8th of a football field. We went inside.

"Gar what is this place?"

"It's called a rage room, Tara. (A/N This is a real thing, people. Look it up.) Basically, you pay $25.00 and you get to break a bunch of stuff." (A/N I know this is kinda random, but I didn't want to be normal.)

"Awesome!" she shouted, very exited. A woman walked up to us.

"Mr. Beast Boy I presume?" The woman asked, looking somewhat annoyed.

"Yes. I called and payed ahead." I responded.

"Right this way please." She responded to me. I grasped Tara's hand in my own, and followed the woman. We entered a small room, and were given goggles, and Tara was given a baseball bat. The room was filled with everything from old TV's to antique garden gnomes. Tara's smile grew very wide.

"Have at it." I said to her. She smashed everything in sight. she finished beating the shit out of everything about 10 minutes later. She was panting lightly.

"Now was that fun?" I asked her. "YES GAR!" She shouted back to me. We left the rage room and got back on my moped.

"Hungry?" I asked her.

"Not really." She responded. "WHAT? TARA MARKOV NOT HUNGRY? IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!" I shouted, and she giggled. "I had a late breakfast Gar! We both did!" She blurted out, giggling. I just held my fake questioning look.

"What time is it now Gar?"

"About 1:00. What to go to the park or something?" I asked.

"Sure." She responded, a smile still stuck on her face. She was so beautiful when she smiled. If only I ever had the guts to tell her that.

—

We got to the park about 10 minutes later, and, surprisingly, it was slightly less busy than usual. We got off my moped, and entered the park. We went down by the pond. As we approached it, Tara laced her fingers with mine, and I responded by doing the same. We finally found a bench across from the pond, and sat, jut enjoying ourselves. I figured now was the perfect opportunity to give her the gift I got her.

"How's your birthday going so far Tara?" I asked.

"I am having a blast, Gar." She responded to me, smiling.

"I have something for you, Tara. I wanted to give it to you now because I just couldn't wait." I said, smiling.

"You didn't have to do that." She responded to me.

"I didn't have to, but I wanted to." I told her, pulling the small black jewelry case out from my utility belt, and handed it to her. "Happy Birthday, Tara." I said to her.

She opened it, and gasped. I had gotten her a small ruby pendant set in a sterling setting. The pendant hung from a medium length silver chain. "Gar…. it's beautiful. Thank you so much." she said, pulling me into a hug. I blushed a little. She pulled away from me.

"Will you help me put it on?" She asked in a sweet tone.

"Absolutely." I responded to her. I pulled her long curtain of soft, blonde hair out of the way, and gently wrapped the chain around the front of her neck. I then clasped it on her.

She flipped her hair back over her shoulder, and turned to face me again. She looked me dead in the eyes, and said "Thank you, Gar." Although I didn't notice, my hand subconsciously covered hers on the bench, and she was leaning into me, slowly closing her eyes. I responded by doing the same. I could feel her warm breaths on my lips when-

BZZZZZZZTTTT! BZZZZZZZTTTT! my communicator chimed.

"AHHH!" I yelped, falling backwards off the bench out of surprise. "Gar are you ok?" Tara asked, giggling mildly at me. "Yep." I responded. She got off the bench, and pulled me to my feet. I brushed the imaginary dust off my arms. I then grabbed the communicator out of my utility belt, and picked up the call.

"What's up Cy?" I asked the cybernetic teen on my communicator's screen. (A/N I did not mean to rhyme. So sorry.)

" _What's up? WHAT'S UP? THAT'S ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY?_ " Cy shouted at me.

"What the hell are you talking about Cy?" I asked, only mildly concerned.

" _What's up, Beast Boy, is that the time is 1:55 and you guys still aren't here! Robin has been roasting my ass about it for the past three minutes!_ " Cy said in a hysterical voice.

"Oh shit… is that the time already? I completely forgot! Cy, i'm so sorry!" I replied.

" _JUST GET HERE SOON_." Cy said in the most collected tone of voice he could muster. Cy then cut the connection, and his face was no longer visible on the screen. I looked up at Tara.

"Time to go." I told her, unwillingly.

As we rode back to the tower on my moped, I tried to forget what had almost happened in the park, to no avail. Why did she have to be so god damned beautiful? Shit.

—

 **Terra's POV:**

As I sat in front of my mirror with Starfire brushing my long blonde hair, I thought about what had almost occurred on multiple occasions with Gar. The thought made me blush. Did he feel the same I did?

"What is it friend?" Star asked in a cheery tone from behind me.

"Oh… uhhh… nothing. Nothing at all." I managed, yet Star looked unconvinced.

"Do you truly believe I was born the yesterday friend?" Star asked, a sarcastic look plastered to her face. "Now, tell me what is REALLY the going on." She said, eyes laser focused on my hair.

I sighed. She smirked. 'I might as well tell her. I mean, she's Star. She will find out one way or another.' I thought to myself.

"Uhhh. Fine Star. You win." I said, defeated. "I think I love him."

"Does he return your feelings friend?" Star asked, curious.

"I don't know! And it's practically eating away at me on the inside!" I shouted to no one in particular. Star showed immediate concern.

"Something is eating you friend? You are in danger?" Star asked, alarmed.

"No, Starfire. I am not being eaten by anything. It's a figure of speech. But I just wish I knew how he feels about me." I responded, mild sadness dripping from my voice. We just remained in silence for a minute. I then stood, and Star put the brush on my dresser.

"Enough about my love life. Let's go party!" I said, exited. Star put an exited smile on her face and giggled a little. We then sped out of my room, and headed twords the common room.

—-

 **BB's POV:**

It was now about seven, and mostly everyone was here. I was over in the corner of the common room discussing Mega Monkeys 6 with Aqualad when someone shouted "Let's play Truth or Dare!" A few other people cheered, and we all moved to the center of the room to sit in a circle. Someone paused the playlist, and I sat down in between Wildebeest and Mas y Meños.

"I'll start." Cy stated. His eyes scanned the room, and then they landed on me. He smirked. "Grass stain. Truth or Dare?" He asked.

"Erm… how about Truth?" I responded. Cy could be really cruel with his dares. Little did I know his truths were even worse.

"Do you have more than friend feelings for anyone in this room?" Cy asked, smirking. I glanced at Terra, and blushed profusely. "Y-yes." I managed. A few people snickered. Now it was my turn to ask someone. I looked around and saw Kid Flash.

"KF, Truth or Dare?" I asked him.

"Dare me bro" he responded.

"I dare you to use your super-speed to streak all over the city." I said, smirking. His smile turned into a frown.

"Are you kidding me?!" He asked. "Nope." I responded. "Fine." He zipped off. About a minute later, he came back, fully clothed in his uniform, looking a bit disheveled. He had a grumpy look on his face. I giggled a little. Now it was KF's turn.

He looked around the circle of spandex clad teens in the circle, until his eyes rested upon one of them. He was now looking at Speedy.

"Speedy, T or D?" KF asked, smirking.

"… truth?" Speedy responded, looking slightly fearful.

"What was the most embarrassing moment of your life?" KF asked, now grinning wickedly.

"I fell on my face in front of a girl I was into." He managed, blushing. KF started cracking up laughing, along with a few others.

"What?" He yelled. "Y-you fell fl-flat on your f-face! Hahahaha!" KF managed between bursts of laughter.

"Shut up!" Speedy yelled at him, now chasing him around the room, blushing profusely all the while.

Once everything settled back down, Speedy re-entered the circle as well as KF, with Speedy shooting death glares. KF just kept on smirking and giggling every one and awhile.

Speedy chose Starfire. "Star, Truth or Dare?" He asked.

"I would like the truth please." Star responded.

"Have you ever… had sex with Robin before?" Speedy asked. This time multiple catcalls were sounded. Star blushed profusely, and Robin practically crawled under a rock and died. All eyes were now on the couple as Star responded in the tiniest voice possible "….yes…." This time everyone was catcalling the two, including myself. Robin and Starfire both had a look of horror on their faces. It was hilarious.

Now it was Star's turn. She looked around the circle, finally deciding on my Titan love interest. Terra.

"The Truth or the Dare friend?" Star asked Terra. Terra thought about it for a moment, and finally responded with "I'll take a dare, Star." Big mistake.

"I the dare you to go to the roof, and jump off into the water…" Star paused for effect "in nothing but your undergarments." She finished. Terra looked as if it was the most shocking thing that she ever heard, as her mouth hung wide open and her eyes the size of dinner plates.

Once she regained her composure, Terra asked "Can someone spot me? Ya' know… to make sure I don't die?" She asked in a mildly annoyed tone to Star. Star nodded, then added "I am most certain friend Beast Boy would be most eager to accompany you." Star said, shooting smug looks at Terra. There were so many more catcalls this time. My face burned red with embarrassment. Now I was the one who wanted to crawl under a rock and die.

Terra got up, and walked across the circle to me. Her face was a bright shade of red. The catcalls grew louder and louder. She outstretched her hand, and pulled me to my feet.

"Let's get this over-with." Terra said aloud, walking ahead of me towards the common room door. We met up in the hallway, and Terra looked at me in the eyes.

"I am going to the roof. You go down to the beach." Se said, a look of mild fear on her face.

"That was a real dick move from Star, Tara. The water is super cold this time of year." I told her. "I'll grab you a towel on my way down." I said to her, my voice serious.

She smiled at me. She gave me a quick hug which I eagerly returned. Then, she separated from me, and walked down the hallway. When she had her back turned, I let a little sigh escape my lips. "Damn." I muttered aloud.

—

I sat on a large boulder on the beach of the island Titans Tower was situated on. A neatly folded white towel from the laundry room was at my side. I held a steady gaze towards the direction of the top of Titans Tower. In the window of the common room were a bunch of small figures watching the sky, waiting for the blonde super-heroine to come speeding downward. A few seconds later, I got a call on my communicator. I picked it up, and looked at the screen. A few seconds later, Tara's face showed up.

" _All set up here Gar_." She said over the communicator.

"And i'm all set down here." I responded to her. She smiled.

" _Is… everyone watching?_ " She asked, a little fearful of the answer.

"Yes." I responded to her. She developed a fearful expression on her face.

"What's the matter Tara? We jump out of planes all the time. You are trained for this. Nothing will happen to you." I said, attempting to settle her down a little.

" _It's not that Gar… I just feel uncomfortable with everyone seeing me like… well… this."_ She confided in me.

"There is no need to be Tara. You will go by them so fast they won't see anything. Plus… wearing underwear is just like wearing a bathing suit."

" _Ok.. i'll be right down."_ She told me, an unsure look on her face, and the screen went black. I put the little black and yellow circle back on my utility belt, and looked up again.

All of a sudden, I saw a small, blonde haired, lightly tanned figure approach the edge the roof. My animal instincts allowed me to smell Tara's fear. Star can be a real bitch when she plays that stupid game. (A/N I don't think Starfire is a bitch. I just think the dare I made her use was really bitchy coming from her. Don't beat me up please.)

A moment later, the blonde figure dove off the roof with perfect form. No doubt seeing as we had all done this exact thing hundreds of times in training, but she was the first to do it in her underwear….. and not on the training course…

I saw the rest of the Titans watching the skyline for Tara. When she went plummeting past the window, a figure who I assumed to be Robin or Speedy pointed at her, and everyone zeroed in on the direction of his finger.

She was 75% of the way down now. I had seen girls bridge jump before, screaming their heads off. (A/N I've done that before, it looks a LOT higher up than it actually is OK! Jeez…) But I saw no fear coming off Tara as she practically flew downward towards the water. Actually, she looked like she was having fun. That was, until she hit the water.

The blonde beauty resurfaced almost instantly, and looked around for the beach. She swam towards my position until she could wade the rest of the way. She was shivering lightly, freezing water gleaming from the moonlight clung to her body.

She grasped her hair in both of her hands and began to squeeze her hair to get the salt water out. Apparently, it makes girl's hair very knotted and dry. (A/N This happens to me ALL THE TIME when I go in the ocean.)

But as she was walking towards me trough the mid-calf high water, I couldn't help but think of how absolutely beautiful she truly was. Walking trough that water with basically nothing on… well… she reminded me of Aphrodite emerging from the water that I saw in one of Raven's books. No better description needed.

I couldn't stop myself from staring at her. I know I shouldn't, but I couldn't resist. She made it to the beach and was now standing in front of me, waving her palm back and fourth in front of my face.

"Gar…are you ok?" She asked, a smirk mixed mild worry on her face.

"Bah…w… ah… t..r..pret…doh….te…gir….re…."I managed, completely dumbfounded by her immense skin exposure. It was then I had confirmed my love for her.

"Are you ok?" She asked, slightly worried now.

"Ahahah… those aren't words….." I rubbed the back of my head awkwardly. "Here's your towel…." I said, reluctantly handing her the folded white rectangle of fabric. She took it, but didn't put it on immediately. She put a wet hand on my face and rubbed my cheek with her thumb. I mentally lost it.

"I'm worried Gar… are you sure you're ok?" She had genuine concern in her eyes. When I didn't respond immediately, she took her hand from my face and put on her towel.

"You know you can always talk to me Gar… right?" She said.

"I-I-I'm fine Tara. Really." I said, stuttering a little.

"Are you sure?" She said, a knowing look in my eyes. She was my best friend. She always knew when something was up. "Because you don't look it."

"No. I'm not ok. You're right. Something… has been on my mind lately." I told her.

"Oh?" she asked, intrigued.

I gulped loudly and rubbed the back of my neck. It was now or never.

"Tara… ever since I first saw you… well… there really is no other way to say this…. Tara…I-I-…I love you. As more than a friend."

I couldn't believe it. How could I have been so stupid? 'Why did I say that?' I thought to myself. 'There is no way in a million years she would ever say that back to me…'

But she didn't scream or slap me. She just stared at me. A look of shock plastered all over her face.

A few moments of awkward science passed and the tension was so thick you could probably cut it with a knife. Her eyes remained as wide as dinner plates and her mouth still hung open. I got the message.

"Yeah." I said, getting that there was no way she would ever return my feelings. We were best friends after all. I started to walk back in the direction of the entrance to the tower. "Shit." I muttered.

—

 **Terra's POV:**

"Yeah" Gar said, and started back towards the tower entrance. His head hung low, eyes focused on the ground and his hands hung limp at his sides. I had to do something. I couldn't just stand here.

"Gar wait!" I ran up behind him, putting a hand on his shoulder. I could feel him tense at my touch. "Please."

He stopped walking, but still stared at the ground facing away from me. It was a start I suppose.

"Don't do this to me Tara." He muttered under his breath.

"Turn around and look at me." I told him, mild seriousness lacing my tone.

"Tara-"

"Turn around and look me in the eyes dammit!" I shouted. I couldn't lose him.

He slowly turned around to look at me. As soon as I could see his face, I could see his eyes tearing up.

"What? What do you want from me?" He yelled in my face.

"Love." I responded in a sweet tone.

"Wha- MMPPHHH!" He managed as my wet hand made it's way around the back of his neck and yanked it towards me to capture his lips in a hard kiss. He didn't respond at first, and his eyes were wide open. I put my other arm around the back of his mid-torso and pulled him even tighter into me…if that was even possible. A second later, his eyes slid closed his hands found my waist, pulling me closer into him while responding to my hard kisses. He started accidentally pushing me backwards a little due to how hard he was kissing me right now. Because of this, i must have tripped on a root or something, because I was falling backwards. I landed a little hard on my back, thankfully we were still on the beach, or the landing would have been a lot harder.

"Ow!" I shouted into his mouth. I separated from him and started laughing. "Tara?" he asked.

"I'm fine Gar. I'm just laughing at my own stupidity. I love you too. I just never had the guts to tell you until now. Now get over here and love me some more." I said through mild laughter.

"As you wish" he said, giggling a little with me. He started kissing me again eagerly. I just as frantically responded to these kisses. His hands started to unwrap the towel from my body. This I was perfectly fine with. HIs hands moved around a little on my bare skin, and it felt amazing. I stopped him to take off his shirt, and then flipped him over so I could control the situation. I love having control. My hands moved around on his bare torso, feeling his defined chest and the skin of his back when-

"Friend Beast Boy? Friend Terra? Where have you gone?" I pulled away from Gar like wildfire. My eyes snapped around, trying to locate the source of the voice. Through all of this, however, I was still straddling Gar.

"Uhhhh Tara-" Gar whispered.

"SSSHHHHH! NOT NOW!" I interrupted him in a whispered yell.

"But Tara-" He whispered again.

"SHUT UP GAR!" I interrupted again, in a whispered yell.

"Friends? Where have you gone?" The voice asked again.

I saw who it was. Starfire. I immediately got off Gar.

"Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit! Gar get your shirt on and wait here!" I whisper yelled at him again.

"Why?" He asked.

"If she sees all the sand all over me, she will assume the worst Gar! I know her! Just stay here!" I whisper yelled, running towards the ocean. I dunked quickly and ran back out towards the shore, heading for Gar a second time. I picked up my towel off the beach, shook the sand out of it, and wrapped it around my body.

"C'mon. Follow my lead" I whispered. He nodded in response.

"Star?" I shouted at her, coming off the beach with BB, now soaking wet for the second time tonight. She whipped around. "Friends! There you are! I was worried! You were gonna a long amount of time!" She said in a chipper tone.

"Yeah… about that… Terra fell pretty far out… it took her a little while to get back to shore." Gar said, attempting to lie I went along with it.

"Oh, yeah. I landed pretty far out…." I said, trying to sound like I was telling the truth.

"Ok." She said. "Let us return to the party then friends." Star commented. "However, friend Terra, may I speak with you for a moment?"

"Sure." I responded. BB took the hint and left us alone, and went back inside.

"So Terra, how has your night been?"

"Good…" I responded, confused.

"Just checking the in….Ok. Let us go back now." Star remarked, heading back towards the tower. I followed. While Star walked ahead of me, I remembered all the things that had occurred tonight, and smiled/blushed towards the ground.

"This is going to be a birthday to remember." I muttered to myself, thinking of my green love.

—

 **So that's it! I tried extra hard not to make errors, so I hope u liked! I am sorry I haven't updated recently. I suck. I know. Loads of college application shit to do. Please give me constructive criticism! I need better writing! Anyway, hope you enjoyed! More to come. Over and out.**


End file.
